


Fragile Beauty

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has spooked Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



David was watering the plants on his balcony when he heard the door swish open. He smiled, knowing Evan had arrived.

“I'm out here, Ev,” he called, and turned around.

He paused when he saw Evan standing like a statue in the middle of his room, just staring at him with haunted eyes, and he'd seen that kind of look before.

“Oh my god, what's happened?”

Before he could take two steps towards Evan, the Airman started to tremble, his face screwed up in pain and he reached out to blindly pull David into a tight embrace.

David could feel Evan shaking in his arms, and he rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Hey, it's okay.” He wanted to ask what was wrong, but wasn't sure that would make things any better; Evan would tell him in good time, so he just held him tight and pressed kisses to the side of his head until the man in his arms stopped shaking and sagged a little.

“Come on.” David took Evan's hand and tugged him to the bed, sitting down beside his lover who looked terrible. David rubbed his hand and peered at him. “Evan?”

He watched Evan take a deep breath and clear his throat. “Sorry, I didn't think that would happen.” Evan looked directly into David's eyes, searching his face carefully before leaning towards him and giving him a kiss of such tenderness that David felt rather emotional himself. Then Evan pulled back and there was a small smile on his face. “You are perfect, David Parrish, and I love you.”

David held Evan's hand more tightly. Evan had declared his love before, as had he, and their actions had become louder than words in many ways, but he'd never seen Evan like this.

“I love you too, Evan. What's happened?” David felt the cold hand of fear on his neck, because Major Evan Lorne, although he was a sweet, romantic boyfriend, was not someone who fell apart for no reason. And what he'd just seen was as close to falling apart as he ever thought he'd see from Evan.

Evan surprised him by throwing his arms around him again. His words were slow and painful. “He's okay, David. He's okay, but it made me think about you. And when I saw you on the balcony, it was like a painting – like a painting of mine, capturing everything about you. And I thought, what if it had been you? All that beauty would be gone. But he's okay, and, oh shit, I feel such an idiot right now.” Evan gave a choked laugh and clung with his fingers to the shoulders of David's jacket.

David pried himself free and lifted Evan's chin so Evan could see his smile. “I said it's okay. Who got hurt, Ev?”

“Schaeffer, the biologist. It's just a small burn on his shoulder, he's in the infirmary now. Nate feels bad, but John and Jase say it wasn't his fault.”

David took a moment to think. Schaeffer was the tall guy from California that specialised in marine biology. From the back, he looked a little like him, with that slim frame and light-brown hair. Evan had admitted to mistaking him for David a couple times when he first arrived on Atlantis, and being disappointed it wasn't him when Schaeffer turned around. It was how he figured he might just be a tiny bit smitten with David.

And now the guy had been hurt and Evan had freaked. It was kind of cute. He leaned forward and kissed Evan firmly.

“I'm okay, Evan. I'm right here.”

Evan was staring at him again, then shook his head and smiled, rubbing a weary hand over his face. “I'm sorry. I feel so dumb. You know how much I worry about you.”

David did. But he never felt suffocated by it, and today was a demonstration of how it was Evan who suffered more for his feelings. “Yeah. Um... can you stay for a while? I'd like to make you feel better.”

Evan's eyes lit up. He was much calmer now, and the grin that graced his face was genuine. “I'd like that.”

David slipped off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He'd always been self-conscious about his body – lanky and freckled – but since being with Evan, who was not kidding about all that painting stuff, he'd heard some of it before, he'd learned that Evan liked his body, and he had to believe it.

Evan's eyes were drinking him in as he stood up and took off his boots and pants too, until he was naked.

“Your turn now,” David said, surprised at how husky his own voice was.

Evan's eyes were wide and dark as he let David help him remove his own jacket and shirt. Then Evan lay back and watched avidly as David tugged off his boots and BDUs.

David took his own moment to stare in appreciation at the toned musculature of Evan's perfect body, the dark hair running temptingly down to his erect cock. David smiled wickedly, knowing Evan was all his.

“David, please,” Evan breathed, his chest heaving now.

David crawled over him and leaned down, letting their lips and cocks brush together. Evan moaned into his mouth, and David sucked it away, his tongue sweeping inside Evan's mouth and claiming him.

Evan's hands slid around David's waist, over his hips, and then his fingers dug gently into his ass. David gave his own moan and pressed down onto his lover, sliding their cocks together. It felt amazing and David knew it felt that good for Evan too.

They rocked together, sharing open, wet kisses that made David feel so close to Evan, so loved. He always felt incredible when Evan fucked him, or when he fucked Evan, but sometimes it was just nice to rub off together, when there was nothing but sweat and pre-come between them.

David nipped Evan's lip gently with his teeth. “Feels so good. Love you like this.”

Evan writhed under him, his eyes glassy, and David's heart soared knowing he could turn Evan into a begging wreck. “David...” Evan's hands cupped his ass and he bucked up against him. “Please!”

David plundered Evan's mouth and kept rocking against Evan. When he could feel Evan was as close as he was, cock rigid and balls drawn up, he bore down harder and watched Evan's face as he came, spilling come between them and then his own release hit him and he was gasping into Evan's mouth, sparks behind his eyes.

It was Evan that finally rolled them, kissing him soft and sweet until his breathing evened out.

“Okay?” David asked, touching Evan's chest.

Evan nodded. “Good. Thank you.” They kissed. “Shower,” Evan murmured.

“Love you too,” David grinned.

~


End file.
